Forgiveness Is LoveLove Is All (GodricOC) On Hold
by world-behind-my-wall
Summary: Luna Stackhouse is Sookies 16 year old little sister.She has her own special gift,she has visions.Luna is just as stubborn and strong willed as her older sister and knows she is meant for some higher comes a self loathing 2 thousand year old vampire invading lunas every thought without even laying eyes on him in person yet.Will luna be the one to save godric and fulfill
1. Chapter 1

"Sookie please let me come with you pleeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee! I'm begging you, I promise I won't be any trouble for you or bill" I plead giving my big sis Sookie puppy dog eyes

"Lu you're only sixteen, you can't be going to a vamp bar. I'm not going to have fun I'm going with Bill to see if we can find out who is behind these deaths, and clear Jason. Plus, how would you get in?" Sookie asks but I can already see her resolve crumbling.

"Jason is my brother too and you know I can help, all I need is a fake id and a lil makeup and voila I'm 18! Come on just let me come" I look at her hopeful and see her sigh and roll her eyes before giving in.

"Fine you can come, but I swear Luna Stackhouse, you do anything to get yourself in trouble and there'll be hell to pay when we get back home. Anyways bill is picking me up at ten so be at Merlottes by then. I gotta get to work, I'll see you later I love you" she warns sternly before giving me the info on when we'll be picked up and kisses my forehead leaving for work "love you too Sook" I call after her. When I'm sure she's left I start jumping up and down squealing.

"what's up with you freak?" I hear a very familiar voice and turn to see my best friend Kat

"Sookie is letting me go to fantasia with her, that's what's up bitch"

"Are you effing me? You lucky s.o.b" she exclaims play shoving me

"Yup I convinced her to let me go with her and bill since I can use my freaky gift thing to help with the search, and all that jazz"

"very elegantly put my friend, so what are you gonna wear?" asks Kat, theatrically waving her scarf around clad in a tank top black jacket skinny jeans and biker boots. Her usual red lips in place.

"Me don't know, was just about to look"

"This my pretty is my realm, I'll choose your outfit mwah ha ha ha ha"

"That's comforting ha-ha well go do that I have to call Lafayette"

"coolio" with that she's off to dive into my closet. So I pull out my cell and call la waiting for him to pick up

"What up bitches this better be good" greets Lafayette's voice

"I'm feelin the love la, I'm just calling to see if you have my id ready, I need it for tonight"

"You got the money?"

"Course"

"Then I got it done. It's in my car"

"Good, I'll be at Merlottes later to get it then. Loves you!"

"yeah, yeah see ya lulu" I hang up and run down the stairs.

"Hey gram I'm going out with Sook tonight, so I won't be here ok?"

"All right sweetie, have fun and be careful"

"I always am" I hear her laugh as I run back upstairs. I love grams; she's been like a mom and dad to me since I never got to know my real parents. I know Jason blames himself for their death but I secretly blame myself. Maybe they died because I'm not normal, because I can't touch people without getting glimpses of their lives. I hate not being in full control of it, of being able to see peoples past, present and future.

I get to see the darkness that lives within people, the darkness they're so ashamed of they try to hide. At least now I can shut it off from time to time. I thank god every day for Sookie, at least that means I'm not the only weirdo around. Suddenly I hear Kat scream 'voila!' That brings me out of my thoughts and back to reality. Opening my bedroom door I stare. It looks like my closet threw up, and in the middle is Kat looking triumphant.

"This outfit better be worth it or imma be pissed at you for blowin up my closet"

"It's beyond brilliant, except I picked out more than one so its fashion show time!" she shoves clothes into my hand and pushes me into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. So I obediently start trying on clothes.

An hour later I come out and get a thumbs up from Kat, who automatically starts attacking my hair and face. Another hour later I'm in black leather pants, a black batman tank top, black satin mini cropped gloves and strappy black pumps, my light blonde hair down and wavy with straight bangs.

"Lookin hot chica" winks Kat bumping my hip

"Don't I know it" I reply with a laugh, looking at the clock. It's nine so I hug Kat goodbye and head to Merlottes. I get there in a matter of minutes and head in straight to Sam.

"Hello Sammy boy"

"Hey Lu don't you look nice"

"I do try, I'm going with bill and Sook to the vamp bar tonight and needed to look older" Sam turns serious and grabs me by the arm leading me off to the side "Luna you need to be careful. I'm serious; I know you're just like your sister. Stubborn as hell, so I know I'm not gonna change your mind about going. But at least keep your cell on so you can call me in case anything happens ok?"

"Ok Sam I got it, thank you for caring so much" I kiss his cheek and go out with Lafayette. By the time I get back in I see bill there.

"Hey Billie"

"Hello Luna, you look lovely"

"How kind of you"

"Do you have a date tonight?"

"Didn't Sookie tell you? I'm coming with you guys"

"I was not aware, Fangtasia is not a place to take lightly Lu, stay close understood?"

"Yes sir" I mock salute earning a half smile from him.

"You guys ready to go?" comes Sookie's voice and a second later she's by me "all ready" I chirp and skip off to Sookie's car. Climbing into the back seat I tune bill and Sook out the whole way there, and once we're in they are so absorbed in what they're doing they don't notice me wander off.

The place is packed, vampiric dancers moving with a quick grace exclusive to them. Vampires looking for a good time and fresh meal, while humans flutter around trying to desperately catch their attention. Giving anything for even a spare glance or a moment of their time. I seem to do this a lot, stay back and observe people; you learn a lot that way.

I distantly see Sookie and bill talking to this gorgeous brooding blonde guy with light eyes and a cocky demeanor, sitting atop a throne like seat. I start towards them when I accidently bump into a guy who steadies me. All of a sudden I see images of police swarming the place, someone, somewhere in the club being fed on.

Back to the present, the guy lets me go. Sparing one last glance at the fidgety, nervous looking undercover cop, I run to warn Sookie and Bill.

"We need to get out of here NOW" I whisper yell

"And why is that?" asks the woman who I recognize as Pam from the entrance.

"Because the cops are about to swarm this place, there's no time to explain ok" I look between all of them and touch the blonde man's arm. What seems like a million images flash in front of my eyes, I feel the emotions coming from them. fear, rage, lust, hunger, sadness, love. But only one specific image stands out, of a vampire named Godric.

Something about Godric strikes me, but I push it to the back of my mind for another moment. Looking deep into the eyes of who I now know is Eric, I whisper to him "just trust me" that very second there's a crash at the entrance and Eric grabs me, as Bill grabs Sookie and they carry us out. I let Sookie and Bill leave together and I stay back.

"You and that sister of yours, you're...interesting" Eric says looking seemingly through me

"We are that, I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of each other Eric Northman" for a slight millisecond I see surprise in his eyes before I turn and start walking home. What feels like forever later I arrive home, not bothering to change or check in with grams or Sookie. I jump into bed and immediately fall asleep, thoughts of the mysterious Godric lulling me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own true blood or anything to do with it this is a fanfic made for entertainment purposes only*

Waking up groggily i drag myself downstairs "Lu honey you comin tonight to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting? itll be one for the books with bill as our guest of honor" gran was practically bouncing from excitement at the prospect of tonights meeting while bustling around the kitchen making pancakes

"I dont know gran i think imma sit this one out,too many people for my taste so i think ill hang out at home" i answer casually taking a bite of pancakes and gran nods is i dont like being in big crowds but thats not why im not going,tonight im getting kat and we're going to fangtasia,i need to see eric again,im not sure why just yet but ive learned to trust my gut through the years and right now its telling me to go to eric.

Finishing up the pancakes i clear my plate and go to leave but gran stops me "sit with me for a second lu its been a long time since we've had a chance to talk" i smile and sit back down "is there something in particular you wanna talk about? i ask and gran grabs my hand gently and brushes my hair back

"my beautiful little girl,sometimes i worry about you,being the youngest and all.I know things havent always been easy for you and that alot of the times you feel lost but remember,god has a plan for have strong and beautiful,loyal and kind change roads in life lead somewhere and honey,yours is heading somewhere special i just know sad yet joyful seeing you growing up but i know youre blossoming into an amazing young lady and hope you continue this way" she ends with watery eyes

"I dont know what to say except thankyou,sometimes i do worry but knowing i have you and sook and jason and kat makes everything allright and assures me i will be ok in the end,ill always try my best to make you proud gran"

"i know hun" hugging i give her a kiss on the cheek and head upstairs throwing myself onto my gran is right and my rroad is leading somewhere special,hopefully that road includes godric somewhere.I know nothing about him but theres a reason his image stuck out to me so vividly there has to thought alone strengthens my resolve to go see eric.

All of a sudden my eye sight starts to blur and i know a vision is coming image of my white ceiling turns into a room about the size of my bedroom,theres a coach,a table with a couple chairs,a mini fridge,a bed with simple blankets on and a book shelf with a seat next to it and sitting there reading an old leather bound book is godric.

Something seems off with the picture,godric looks at ease but in closer inspection i see that the heavy solid metal door is deadbolted and appears to only open from the of nowhere as if senscing my prescence he looks up straight at me and thats the last i see before the vision fades and im back in my is in some sort of trouble but nows not the right time to bring it up or tell anyone,gran says that everything happens in due time so i should just wait til the right time.

My phone starts to ring so i pick it up and the caller id is flashing alexanders as of an ex is the last person i wanna talk to so i ignore the call just to have him call again and again so i silence the phone and crawl in bed to take a nap awaiting the moment kat and i can leave to fangtasia

."WAKE UP!" I wake with a jump falling out of bed

"what the what?!"

"you never called me last night to tell me the details ive been calling all day and had to come all the way over here just to find you in lala land" kat rages shoving my cell at me and i look to see 15 missed calls from her and 20 texts

"oops" i say sheepishly while she looks unamused "i know how to make it up to you though,i had meant to call you earlier to tell you my plan but didnt expect to sleep this long" i say looking at the window to see the sun my eyes towards kat i see her features have changed and is now sitting expectantly which makes me chuckle

"you,me,fangtasia everyones at the church we'll sneak over night i met this thousand year old vamp named eric and i dont know what it is kat but when i touched him it all hit me like BAM! but one thing stuck and it was an image of a vamp named godric and now im like obsessed about finding him cause this morning i had a vision about him and eric is the key,so what do you say,feeling a little rebelious tonight?" i ask her with a smirk and raised eyebrow knowing shes always game to go on these little adventures with me.

"hells yeah im goin but tonight we gotta sex it up" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively going to the back of my closet where kat and i both hide the clothes we dont want anyone else to see.A minute later a top is thrown at my head.I end up in black button and chain high waisted knicker shorts,a love lust crop top,black blazer and nude lace up platform ankle is in a tutu mini skirt,ripped leggings,leather jacket,yellow tunic and biker boots.

Everyone is heading to the church by the time we're down so we sneak into my old ford truck driving off."This is gonna beepicly awesome,so this godric he hot?"

i blush "hes cute in a lost boy kinda way i guess" shrugging to act like his looks dont affect me

"uh huh and i have a third boob i named barbarella,youre such a crap liar with me,makes me feel special,so the until this point non existent godric is off limits so what about the eric dude?"

"girl he is gorg,droolworthy really and hes got this whole broody mysterious vibe and eyes like pure makes you forget hes a cocky ass" i finish with a laugh and out of the corner of my eye see kats mischevious look

"a hot cocky ass,just my type,she flutters her lashes and sighs dramatically making us bust into a fit of i just turn up the radio and blast paralyzer by finger eleven singing along with it at the top of our lungs dancing in our as the song ends we pull up and i take out my fake id handing kat hers and she looks at me questioningly

"i bought it for you from lafayette yesterday"

"aww youre the bestest" gushes kat and we finally get to where pam is

"you again,where is the little chit and her boy toy?"

"hell if i know" she smirks at my response and hands back our ids

"i like you kid go on in just dont drink"

"got it" getting the go ahead we enter cautiously trying not to catch any unwanted attention but eric spots us immediately and beckons us looks at him dreamily and i just scoff pulling her along until we're standing directly in front of him and he dismisses the others around.

"What brings you here again?" he asks lowly

"i wanted to see you"

"oh how cute you got a little crush on lil ole me"

"not quite sheriff i just think theres a reason i need to know you so that brought me is kat by the way"

"interesting" states eric practically ignoring kat which doesnt go over well with her

"hello im not chopped liver here" she exclaims

"you might as well be" he states harshly and kat goes to leave indignant but i stop her before she can

"if im good enough for you to talk to so is she now i think we have something to discuss"

"what would that be?"

"im gonna give you my number,itll only be a matter of time before you need me or my sister because of our...well gifts" any emotion carefully masked making him hard to read so i write my number down and hand it to him turning and walking away with kat

"you were so right except the hotness so does not make up for the cocky assness" she huphs and i turn to see eric smirk knowing he heard it loud and clear which gives me an idea "its only a matter of time until i discover if godric is the same" i say it just above a whisper wanting eric to pay close attention.I know ive succeeded when theres a rush of wind by me and eric appears in front of us looking like he could kill

"how do you know of him?"

"of who?" i ask feigning ignorance making him snarl and grab my arm leading me to a deserted back room with kat hot on our throws me down on a chair and leans down to get in my face

"tell me how you know of him"

"when i touched you last night i saw him then today i got a vision and he was in it" i answer truthfully.

He looks thoughtful "i guess you really will be useful,what else,what else did you see?"

"alot,too much,not enough" its the only way i can explain it without going into a long dialogue.

"i see,we'll keep in touch min kärlek" a second later he's gone and kat is looking at me wide eyed

"what?" i question

"do you know how long we've been here? we gotta go or we'll get caught sneaking back in"

"oh shit lets go" on our rush out i feel myself get grabbed roughly from behind

"hello darlin mmm you smell so good" realization hits me that its a vamp but weirdly enough i dont feel myself get scared or nervous just calm.

"Why thankyou cowboy but id appreciate it if youd let me go right now"

"i dont think you have much of a choice in the matter so why dont you just relax" he looks into my eyes trying to glamour me but before he can realize it doesnt work on me eric is by my side grabbing him by the neck

"something wrong sheriff?" he struggles to talk under erics grip

"yes there is,dont ever touch luna again,she is mine!" he says the last part loudly for all to hear and everyone stares at him in surprise especially kat and i,even eric seems a little shocked at his words but immediately his cold facade goes back up

"no one touches what is mine is that understood?" theres a chorus of agreements and eric gives me a look that says to shut up that we'll discuss it at another time and bends down to kiss my cheek and ushers me off leaving me dazed on my drive home with kat.

"What the flying monkey was that?!"

"i think he did me a favor"

"a favor my ass i think he wants him a little piece of luna" she teases and i let out a small laugh and shake my head

"its not that,i feel it and i know he does are connected somehow and that makes him unknowingly feel protective of me but not in a jealous boyfriend sort of hard to explain but i know he did it to protect me,nothing else"

"maybe he does have a heart then,a cold non beating one but a heart nontheless" i laugh at her sillines and turn off the headlights as we approach the the engine off we hurry up to my room and change in lightning speed into a tshirt and sweatshorts jumping in bed and turning on the tv,silently agreeing that kat will sleep over i doze off but just as im about to drift off a vision hits me,

just a fragment of one really and i realize its a memory,erics memory of being turned but i cant hear whats going on and it flashes to quickly to catch the details but one thing is certain,that was why eric reacted that is the vampire that made the last thought i have before sleep claims me.

Waking up i walk downstairs to see gran eating a slice of peecan pie "oh gran that looks so good"

"yeah gran looks great" kat agrees startling me since i had completely forgotten she stayed to the table she sits and cuts us both a slice and i cover it with plastic wrap putting it in the fridge then sitting down to eat

"so how was the vamp bar last night?" gran asks casually making us choke

"im not sure what youre reffering to gran"

"yeah we're good we wouldnt go to no vamp bar psssh please" kat backs me up,a little too much,stuffin pie into her mouth afterward

"now girls,im old not dead im aware you werent there last night at the meeting and notice the fresh tire marks when i got in.I know youre both smart girls and even more i know my grandaughter and i saw it in your eyes,there was something there you had to do and i understand so no need to lie im just glad yall got home safe and sad" gran smiles at us giving kat and i each a kiss on the forehead before turning to leave the house to go grocery shopping,kat and i look at eachother letting out a collective sigh.

"So what should we do today?"

"umm well theres not much to do except go swim at the lake or go hang out at merlottes"

"lake it is then" in a matter of minutes we're in our bikinis,mine red,kats black and shorts with tanktops on top,clad in flip flops we walk down to the lake."You ever wondered what it would be like if we lived in a bigger town?" muses kat

"ive thought about it i think we're meant to go places but for now im happy here in Bon Temps i wanna enjoy the time we have here cause i doubt we'll ever get a moment to just live this quiet and peacefully again,except for the murders ofcourse"

"I think andy is a dumbass for thinking jason did it,i mean seriously hes like a big horny puppy" hearing her say that makes me laugh which makes her true though thats the most accurate discription of my big bro i could think of

."I think itll be like one of those really good thrillers" i state out of nowhere

"what the hell are you talking about?"

"you know what i mean kat its like in that movie mindhunters where the real killer was the person you least expected it to be"

"ooooh right yeah that was a good movie though too bad that dude ended up being the psycho killer cause he was cute"

"youre such an idiot kat" i say with a laugh and we put our stuff down stripping down to our bathing suits we jump in the lake and swim around for a while lazily,just relaxing and soaking in the sun when i hear a splash from not too far away then to the surface are renee and hoyt so we splash them

"are you guys insane? you scared me" i state with one last splash

"we're sorry lu its just so hot out we saw yall here and decided it looked good" renee apologizes with his thick accent

"its ok shes just got her panties in a bunch,killer roaming around and shit" says kat and i roll my eyes

"you dont gotta worry bout that lu,who would wanna kill someone as sweet as you" blushes hoyt and i smile "awww thats so nice of you to say hoyt" i hug him and he hold onto me as we stay next to eachother

"plus it looks like hes just goin after fangbangers speakin of which sook should really be careful dating bill and all,no offence intended ofcourse"

"i wasnt offended renee dont worry"

"i was,hell last night lu and i went to a vamp bar i dont know why humans being with vamps is such a big deal its no ones damn business if they are" defends kat looking slightly angry.

"you did?" questions renee with a raised eyebrow making me roll my eyes and bringing a string of excited questions from hoyt asking how it was and if i saw anyone get bit "calm your horses,i didnt go for sex or to get bit if thats what you think,i had gone with bill and sook the night before to see if i could use my gift to clear jasons name for good but there was a police raid so yesterday when everyone was at the church i dragged kat there to see what we could find out"

"find anything?" asks renee while hoyt loks at me expectantly

"just that they had been there and that one of the vamps there had fed on one of them but then a vamp grabbed me and tried to bite me so we ran off and came home,nothing big i was hoping tofind more out but didnt have much luck" shrugging i give kat a subtle look telling her not to let anyone know what happened with eric

"it must have been so cool and electrifying" gushed hoyt

"im glad you got out okay and didnt let yourself get bit,you need to stay safe" warns renee and they say their goodbyes before leaving kat and i alone

"so the whole eric thing is a secret?" she confirms "completely"

Cuple hours later we're heading back to the house when alexander pulls up by us making me groan out loud

"hey lu,hey kat"

"hey asshole" scowls kat making me smile inwardly

"what do you want alex?"

"ive been trying to call and text you,ive missed you lu so bad,you dont know how much i regret cheating on you if i could take it all back i would in a heartbeat i swear please give me another chance" he pleads

"ive given you too many as is theres no other chance" he looks defeated

"atleast lets try to be friends look theres this big cookout starting in a few minutes,yall can come,hop in ill give you a lift" kat and i look at eachother and shrug climbing into his pick not like we have anything better to do.I can feel alexanders eyes on me making me feel uncomfortable and fidget in my seat,i thank god when we arrive and practically flee from the truck.

Looking around we're in someones full to the brim with people messing around,a bonfire in the middle and the barbeque working music filling the air and looking closer at the people i see theyre mostly from school and dread fills me looking at kat her expression matches 're known as freaks and outcasts the only reason a get a break sometimes is cause guys find me 'hot' the stupidity of the teenage mind is overwhelming.

"you know being teased and humiliated at school is one thing,enduring it on my free time would be person to say anything will either get punched out or ill storm with me?" asks kat "100%".With our agreement in place we try to blend in,getting some drinks that were obviously spiked loosens us up soon kat and i are dancing getting cheered on by the crowd.

Im a little more than tipsy but its dulled my gifts which is a relief,being on all the time takes so much work,feeling even slightly normal has put me on a high i feel so light and free that i dont give it much thought when alex grabs my hand and steers me into the woods to a secluded now its well into the night and pitch black so i can hardly see my hand in front of my face which makes me we come to a stop and alex stands right in front of me,too close for comfort but my mind is in too much of a haze to realize it

"you look so good lu,i really have missed you,youre so different now"

"what do you mean different im still me" i reply slightly slurring my words

"no i mean i always wanted you to loosen up like now,be more fun live a little thats what broke us up"

"no,what broke us up is that you wanted to get in my pants and i wasnt ready so you got into someone elses" the anger fueled by his words bringing some clarity into my drunken mind

"does it matter now? i know you want me and i still want that youve learned to have some fun i can show you what youd been missing out on" he says huskily starting to grope me and all trace of drunkeness is gone as i try to pull back

"alex im still me so theres no way in hell im fucking you,not now,not ever" i practically growl pulling away which makes him grab me harder

"you know you want it" he whispers before kissing me roughly,i bite his lip making him yelp and release me.I take off un a run trying to get back to the party where ill be safe around has always been an agressive drunk and tends to do things and then not regret them.I start to panic as i hear his footsteps gaining on me and his voice yelling for me,Next thing i know hes tackled me to the ground,i scream in a mix of pain and fear.

Dragging me by my ankle to him i try kickin him away but its no turns me onto my back and rams my head into the ground right when hes about to slap me i feel him get ripped away from world begins to blur,touching the back of my head i feel something wet and instinctively know its blood.

Too weak to protest when i get picked up i drift in and out of about a minute i feel something pressing against my lips and someone urging me to drink so i do as im told after a few gulps i open my eyes and see eric looking down at me while i i pull away and wipe my mouth

"what the hell happened?"

"Some boy got a little overenthusiastic,i sensed you and got there in time then brought you back here,kat is fine,i sent pam to tell her what happened and bring her here with a spare change of clothes for you,are you feeling allright?"

"the almighty eric is worried about insignificant lil me?" i ask sarcastically but automatically feel guilty seeing as he saved me "im sorry i didnt mean it like that,im feeling fine and thankyou so much for being there" i get up and hug him,he stiffens before hugging back

"what is it about you?" he asks absent mindedly

"only god knows i guess" i shrug grabbing the change of clothes and going to change coming out in pyjamas i see eric waiting

"kat is just outside she'll take you home"

"okay thanks again" i walk to the car kat is in and get in.

"are you ok? what the fuck is wrong with alex?! i swear i wanna cut his balls off" kat fumes and i just laugh "im ok kat lets just get up into my house i see police cars and dread fills out of the car and inside ignoring the protests i see the blood soaked floor and sookie in tears and know my gran is no longer with us.

The realization hits hard and i crumble to the floor,the news too much to handle so i let the darkness consume me finding comfort in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up with a throbbing headache i feel disorriented and sit up gently,looking around i see im in sookies room and i can hear voices distinctly sounds like someones yelling about something but in my groginess i cant make out what it to remember how i ended up here it all suddenly comes back to me.I came home to a crying sookie and a blood soaked floor.

The amount of grief at the thought ive my beautiful gran being gone hits me like a brick wall of the door bursts open and in come sookie followed by tara and a word i instinctively hug sookie but immediately feel the urge to pull back but something keeps me there,disconnected from the world i slowly pull back but am so immersed by sookies memory of finding gran that just bombarded my senses that i dont snap back into reality until i see jason storm into the room and slap sookie.

I cover my mouth in shock while lafayette kicks jason out and tara and i check on sookie "he had no right to do that to you sook and you know hes wrong,it was not your fault" i attempt to comfort her kissing her cheek she takes the valium offered by la and they leave to rest while i choose to stay with lay there holding eachother for comfort drifting into a dreamless sleep which i am thankful up later in the day i go to my room to find kat sleeping there.

I couldnt dream up a better friend i know she loved gran is if she was her own my footsteps she stirs awake and sits i get in bed and we hug eachother,our combined sobs filling the air and just like that for the first time since finding out about grans death i am able to start grieving with my soul sister.

After a good couple hours of crying we freshen up,i change into an oversizzed tshirt and shorts with sneakers not bothering with makeup and leaving my hair in a messy bun we go to get something to eat at merlottes,too emotionally tired to bother making anything."id doesnt seem real,my brain understands it but its like its trying to deny it" kat says unbelievingly and i nod numbly not ready to talk just yet my heart feeling too aware that my face is devoid of all emotion,to outsiders at this moment i must come off as cold,heartless,unfeeling.

Theyll say its not normal behaviour for someone grieving over someone they love but i know kat knows gran ever knew me better than kat at merlottes i enter through the back not wanting to face all the people in there and go to find lafayette in the kitchen and knock lightly on the doorway

"hey lu whats you doin here?" i go to respond but cant find my voice so kat jumps in seeing my difficulty

"we were wondering if we could eat in here,and not out there with 'the buzzards' " she quotes la himself

"course yous can better then bein out there wit them ignorant redneck motha fuckers" same ol la,we sit on some stools and wait not bothering to choose what we want trusting lafayettes judgement.

In no time at all we have our food,mine is a bowl full of mac n cheese with ham in it,my favorite comfort food,feeling so touched by the fact he even bothered remembering that i manage to give him a watery smile and he winks in return going back to work he tells us to just take itt home and eat to bring back the plates some other day so we do.

Getting home we stay on the porch and eat "you remember third grade when vicki tomlin started picking on you" says lu

"yup and you warned her to stop or youd beat her up,next time she bothered me you made her eat sand" i reply

"they couldnt reach my mom so your gran came down and told them suspending me would be a load of bull cause i was just being a strong woman and that girl deserved it then grabbed us and left leaving the principal staring after us all dumbfounded and shit"

"haha yeah but when we got home she made us both clean all the dishes" i finish and for the first time all day my heart lifts a little reminiscing about old times and its then i realize gran wouldve wanted us to reminisce and remember the good times.

To grieve but not dwell on her death instead remember how importand she was in our lives and thats exactly what we do we walk to the lake and together kat and i stay up all night reliving our memories with gran,laughing and crying until dawn when i go home to get ready for the funeral and so does kat agreeing to meet up at the cementary.

Taking a long warm shower i let my mind go blank and all of a sudden my legs go weak and fall down into the tub,a vision overcoming time its what seems like the future and eric is crying sitting on a as quickly as it came its gone but in its place is this overwhelming curiosity as to what could break the ever so stoic eric northman in that way.

Finishing up my shower i go grab a dress that was grans and she had given me as a present,a black 1950's style pin up dress and add some red ankle platform boots and throw my hair in a messy im running late i rush to the cementary and sit in between sookie and is up to talk before me.I instantly know this is gonna end badly the second sook starts to at her face its evident to me shes having trouble blocking people thoughts not even part way throught her speech she has a meltdown and yells at everyone to "Shut the fuck up!" before running away.

I stand to run after her but cant find her when i do shes talking to jason "Sookie, please. I mean, we're all we've got." he pleads "We've got nothing." she throws back at him and storms her words stop me in my is right,sookie and him are the only family i have left and vice versa.I know she probably didnt mean it but that doesnt change the hurt that trickles throughout my body and i have to surpress the sob that threatens to escape.

Straightening up i go back to see everyones gone,i kiss a single red rose,say a prayer and cold and alone my mind turns to eric and godric and intempted to go bother eric just to have something to do but decide against wanting to go home just yet i go to the deepest most secluded part of the cementary and lay down,i listen to the sounds of the earth sorrounding me and realize that despite being sorrounded by many people im esencially alone in life.

Only kat is by my side unconditionally but even so,for how long? we'll graduate and probably end up going seperate is always absorbed in some drama and jason is too busy chasing tail to notice my to cry out of self pity i direct my mind towards other things trying to connect the vision of godric in that room with something else desperately trying to get another glimpse so i can understand more,before i know it its pitch black out and ive made no progress so getting up i go home to find it empty and roll my eyes not surprised.

Ignoring the long list of txts and missed calls from kat i throw myself into bed and fall asleep hoping tomorrow will bring better tomorrow came and i fealt like being dead to the world so i slept and ate through the next day and a half but finally decide to get up after having ice water poured on me by kat "get up bitch! im bored as hell without you and its time you snap out of this pity party,i have some stupid family shit to take care of so im gonna go but you better get up or when i get back imma kick your ass" with that said kat throws a towel my way "delicate much?" i murmur but go shower anyways.

Wrapped in a towel i walk out of the bathroom only to get a call from sookie and answer slightly annoyed "yes sook?" "hey lu im sorry i havent checked on you but look,eric needs our assistance he wants us both there,do you think youre up for it?" i sigh feeling pissed off but knowing id like to see eric anyways so i agree and tell her ill meet them there not wanting to ride with her and she noticed my sounding distant she sure didnt let on.

Walking to my closet i pick out a black white and red plaid tie up shirt that leaves my stomach exposed pairing it with black spandex dance booty shorts,red converse,a high messy ponytail and silver hoop at fangtasia i see that they already arrived,i get lead in and am surprised to feel so comfortable eric lights up my day and brings a smile to my face but surpress it keeping a calm cool exterior.

I get caught up on the fact that someones been stealing and we are to serve as a screening process to see if we can weed out who is responsible.I sit back and let sookie do her last person to get interviewed is a skinny blonde named ginger who seems to know who did it but cant into her memories triggers a vision and all of a sudden im seeing the vampire bartender longshadow red handed.

As the vision subsides i feel my eyes widen and inadvertently send my thought to sookie who outs longshadow as the thief and a second later hes throwing himself over the bar to attack sookie,out of instinct i pull her out of the way and bill breaks off a beer tap and stakes him in the back to protect sookie covering her in blood,weirdly missing me since sookie was in frontt of me while eric and pam just look on at the scene seeming unaffected...

Pam takes sookie to clean up in the bathroom and i go to follow but stay behind hidden and hear eric telling bill hes gonna have to pay for killing longshadow in front of that whatever is said i block out getting a quick glimpse of a young redhead crying as bill is sentenced to turn vision fades and i supress the urge to gasp concluding it to be better for me to keep the newly acquired information to myself.

I see sookie and bill leave but choose to sit on a couch and stay a while pam smirking amusedly and leaving as eric just watches me with a raised eyebrow before coming over to sit with thinking i lean my head on him "you saw it didnt you?" he asks out of nowhere

"saw what?"

"longshadow youre the one that figured it out arent you"

"it came to me in a vision and thought it out to sookie without meaning to" i answer him truthfully not seeing much sense in lying about it but without thinking blurt out the next part

"i also saw bills punishment at the trial" realizing i said to much i slap a hand over my mouth and i feel a rush of air as eric switches from being next to me to kneeling in front of me

"is that so" he questions

"i see alot lets just leave it at that "for now" eric says lowly and i ponder whether to ask him a question,biting my lip i finally blurt it out

"can i stay here"

"for?"

"just tonight,i dont wanna go back to the house im not exactly seeing eye to eye with sookie"

"where would you sleep?"

"the couch" eric remains thoughtful for a second then nods and concedes giving me a blanket i lay down and dont even finish yawning before im out like a light.

At midday i stretch and get on my way but not before leaving a note to eric telling him to have fun at the trial,sarcasm intended,Walking into merlottes i hear sam telling arlene one of the waitresses whos like a cool aunt to me that she can have her engagement party at the bar "wait,shut the fuck up rene proposed where the hell have i been? congrats!" i gush play shoving her then hugging pulling away to look at the ring

"yup he proposed a couple days ago isnt he the sweetest? i cant wait to marry his cute lil cajun ass" she winks and we laugh.

Arlene goes to tend to her tables and i feel happy for of a sudden sookie comes in angrily and takes it out on poor andy,town cop,demanding he hurry up and catch the amy,erics new main gal and newest waitress here at merlottes steps in and talks sookie into going outside with her and getting some air.

Amy seems different,i dont really know her but apparently word is jason is smitten with her so thats enough for me to like her without knowing ive ever wanted is to see my big bro and sis happy.I may be peeved at sookie but it doesnt mean i dont love her i just want her to realize she wasnt there for me when i really needed her after grans death.

"The place seems awful busy" i comment turning my attention to sam

"yeah it is,do you think you could be a sweetheart and maybe help out for the rest of the night?" sam asks giving me adorable puppy dog eyes i cant resist and give in with a sigh

"ok sam,but i keep all tips" he gives me a wide smile and i turn to start waiting tables not realizing why im getting such lustful looks from the men until i remember im wearing the same thing as last night nut shrug it off and get to work.

Hours later bill pops in and i know its to say goodbye to sookie as he has to leave for the trial but first talks to sam for a minute who looks non too goodbye to sookie she gets really upset and cries as she kisses him and bill takes off after eric yells for him to wasting a beat i go comfort sookie "he'll be ok" i shush softly

"and how do you know" she asks anger seeping into her words but i ignore it knowing shes hurting

"cause i saw it" i said simply and she nods giving me one last hug before taking off to bills house.

Guess this means i have the house to myself tonight.I take over for the shift is over i call kat "hey kitty kay"

"whatup looney lu"

"you free tomorrow? im filling in at merlottes for sookie so wont get home til late but wanted to go into the city to get a dress for arlenes party"

"oh we're going to that? hw many does that make now?"

"kat dont be a bitch it doesnt matter what number shes on we're still going"

"fine whatevs im free" "good ill pick you up tomorrow then around noon"

"k bye luv"

"bye" hanging up i finish up and close up seeing as arlene had to leave and sam seems to have disappeared.

once im done and in bed i become dead to the world until the next ready and picking kat up we spend the day eating,shopping and making fun of random people imagining who they are,making up stories about their lives or what theyre saying as they converse with others.

Finally its time for the party and i get there with kat in tow wearing a short white floral dress with strappy sandals and a to kiss arlene we mingle and dance like a fool with kat getting of a sudden i get a dark feeling and get an image of sookie getting attacked.I take off like a bolt of lightning into the bar to find sam comforting sookie.

Going up to them i hug her discreetly trying to get a read of the memory she saw,seeing it clearly im able to get a name,Cindy Marshall.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so if you're reading this THANK YOU SO MUCH! i have started to notice there are a lot of mistakes in the chapters and that many times,the last few words of a sentence is cut off.I really don't know what that's about so i apologize.I will be going back and fixing all these mistakes and editing i type this story i'm usually in a rush because i don't have much time and that is what has probably led to the i am not saying this as an excuse but for some damn reason i cant quite figure this site out,the document never spaces out how i want it to and i don't know maybe i'm just an idiot lol. Anytime someone reads or reviews it means the world to me.I love reading reviews but please,if you are going to criticize make it is no reason to be blatantly rude and thank you so much! I have failed to put this up before...i think o.O but i do not own any of the characters or plot that you recognize except for Kat and Luna (maybe some others in the future) and how they are tied into the story.I do not profit from this,it is strictly for entertainment purposes only yada yada yada.**_

weeks pass and all i do is hang out with kat taking advantage of the time we have left before she leaves on vacation with her seems to be happening to everyone around and somehow im the only one who continues to have a boring uneventful summer except for finding out renee was the one murdering all those women including amy,jasons girlfriend.

He tried to kill sookie but she was the one who killed him with a shovel in self things get weirder in this town and now im here waving my best friend and partner in crime off.I stand here waving until the car is out of about to go inside when i feel my phone vibrate and answer the call "hello,who is this?" i ask tentatively before whoever it is answers an image of sookie with claw marks down her back emitting blood curtling screams everytime an elderly lady treats the wounds.I recognize it as the interior of fangtasia.

All this happened in a matter of seconds "lu its sookie"

"youre hurt,i know,im on my way" hanging up not wanting to explain i break every speed limit and make it inside the sun having already i find a angry and much healthier looking sookie arguing with eric as he bargains to let lafayette go,who had been m.i.a for weeks,if she goes to dallas and helps find a sherriff thats gone missing.

Knowing hes referring indirectly to godric i choose this moment to jump in "im going" i say strongly catching everyones attention

"no youre not lu,even if i go youre staying"

"why sook? i can take care of myself and i know i can help find godric,you believe me dont you eric?" i look to eric for backup and he is pensive for a second

"Luna would be a great asset to have along if you do not come she can" Sookie finally gives in ignoring bills protests and eric lets la go,sookie and bill taking him home but not before i hug sookie tight and tell her i love her.

Alone now eric turns his attention to me "why is it so important for you to go?"

"because im meant to help save him,i know i am if i wasnt then why have i been having visions of him"

"what are they about?"

"the most vivid one is of him in a room that locks from the outside with a solid silver door,a million times better than where you were keeping lafayette may i add"

i look at him accusingly but it only makes him smirk causing me to roll my eyes."As stupid as it sounds i know my destiny is intertwined with his" eric stays silent at my statement so i take that as my cue to leave.

On the ride home all i can think about is how i can feel excitement coursing through my veins at the thought of getting to see godric,meet him after having him in my mind for so next day i am told that i will be traveling with bill and sookie along with the girl he turned named jessica to dallas and we're gonna stay at the lavish Hotel Carmilla that caters specifically to ride is peaceful with jessica and bill in coffins its just sookie and i.

"Lu why did you wanna come? youre too young and it could be dangerous"

i look at her and decide to tell her "sook im not sure why or how but godric is special to me,im meant to be been having visions of him for months now"

"oh my stars,are you kidding? why didnt you tell me?"

"i dont know youve been a little preoccupied and i didnt think there was anything worth telling" i shrug and she looks at me guiltily

"im sorry,i know ive been a crap sister lately but you know i love you and anything thats important to you is important to me"

"i know and ive tried not to hold it against you,i know you have your own lives and issues to deal with but i really want your support on this.I want to be fully involved"

"youve always got my support luna" sookie assures me and we hug.

The rest of the flight goes by quick and next thing i know we've landed and theres a limo with a driver there gets off first and is talking to him but i get a weird vibe from him so i sneak off and behind him,he grabs sookie to take her but in a split second a taze him effectively knocking him out as bill bursts out of his coffin sencing sookies distress.

They stare at me weirdly and i shrug holding the tazer up making them promptly make our way to the hotel and get situated before going to meet up with eric and discuss the next proposes to try to infiltrate The Fellowship Of The Sun a radically anti-vampire church in order to investigate whether godric is being held much argument from bill everyone decides to head to their seperate rooms and i discreetly grab erics hand and squeeze it as it is evident to me that only i know why saving godric is so important to eric.

Sitting alone in my room makes me always i am not included in the plan it being deemed that sookie is a better match to infiltrate the church.I briefly get to meet godric's minion isabel with her human boyfriend hugo who will infiltrate the church with this point i am to just wait and thats what i do wait for hours on end.

Isabel and eric go to do surveillance outside of the church,upon their return eric argues with godric's other minion stan accusing him of killing godric to take over as sheriff as stan in return rages at eric for not dealing with the followship of the sun already.I eavesdrop but can sense something feels wrong but know that im not allowed to leave.

Pouting and feeling agitated i throw a vase at the wall and throw myself on the bed screaming out of that having a tantrum wont change anything i take a nap before waking up just before sundown,showering and dressing in a mid thigh peach strapless dress,fitted on top with a flowy skirt,black ripped tights under and black ballet flats leaving my hair down in natural waves i sit and wait to more eager to see my godric.

Wait!? did i just say my godric? ugh im losing after sundown i get a vision of a bellhop knocking on bills door and telling him that sookie is in trouble jumping into another vision i see steve the leader of the church arranging for godric to 'meet the sun' resulting in his death,suddenly i jump into another vision of hugo explaining why he betrayed them and tipped off the church of their plan and then getting beat up by a head of the church named gabe for being a 'fangbanger' despite having helped them and thats where it cuts off.

I rush out hearing the knock on bills door knowing when eric hears he will rush to the church and my only shot to go with is to intersect is precisely what happens but i block the door "move NOW luna!" he commands "only if you take me with you" eric doesnt bother arguing just picks me up and runs to the church and into the basement where sookie was being held Arriving there i see a dead gabe and a greatful looking sookie next to none other than Godric.


	5. Chapter 5

My heart is pounding in my ears,after all this time here he is standing before me as i hug not noticing me he orders eric to save himself and sookie without causing any human they are gone he turns to me

"why did you tell them to leave and not me?" i inquire curiously and he speaks to me paciently as if i were a frightened bunny in the presence of a wolf

"I could tell you wanted to speak to me my child" choosing to ignore the fact that i was called a child i step forward

"im luna stackhouse,sookie is my sister and for the past few months i have been plagued with visions and memories of you" i inform him and the corners of his mouth twitch

"you are more than human"he states but before i can say anything he senses a commotion and grabs me taking off with vampire at the center of the commotion i look around to surprisingly see jason holding a gun,he smiles and nods at me,the dallas vampires sorrounding the Light of Day Institute mob ready to feed but godric puts a stop to things before any blood is shed,much to the disappointment of the dallas vampires.

Soon everything is settled and we are taken back to Godrics nest where everyone settles in,conversing and drinking,lining up to speak to godric who is seated in front of the line.I go walk around bidding my time until i am able to speak to godric not sure what i will do but what i do know is im not going back to bon is no longer where i am meant to be,atleast not at this moment in time.

Just getting to see godric forthat small window of time made me feel like everything is about to change,for better or worse im not sure just that i need to be by his side for the distance i hear something happening but ignore it to enthralled in what ill say when i get the im being such a teenage girl but saying 'hey i wanna stay here with you cause youre my destiny' wouldnt exactly make me sound too sane or mature.

Returning to the common room i go to approach godric when a figure comes in.A young attractive dark haired guy who looks fidgety which automatically puts me on edge.I walk backwards slowly and an image of an explosion happening right in this very of reflex when the vision is over i reach out grabbing godrics arm.

Seconds later the guy reveals a suicide bomb strapped to his torso and presses the button on the thing im aware of is the loud boom of the explosion and someone shielding me with their dreamless sleep is interrupted by a present time vision of godric being stripped of his title as the scene a feeling of dread settles into my heart and i try my best to snap out of it.

After minutes that seem like hours im able to wake up with a ,cut and disheveled still wearing the same clothes i take off ? im not sure but my legs carry me as if on instinct and i trust a already weeping eric i know godric intends to meet the sun so to to through a door i find myself on the roof with a weeping sookie and godric removing his tunic the sun seconds from lighting him in flames so i dont think just act,he turns as i run towards him and throw my arms around his neck.

The moment i come in contact with him i feel as though we are being sucked through a sensation only lasts about a minute before my back comes into contact with a hard opening my eyes i blink i see leaves me dumbfounded not being able to speak for fear of my voice trembling.

Staring back at me are the most beautiful eyes ive ever seen,breathtakingly blue with a hint of green like a caribean at me curiously still on top of me slightly smiling obviously hearing and feeling my erratic heartbeat beating at a million miles an hour.

"why did you intervine child?"

"i could not let you die,its not your time" i reply breathlessly

"what gave you that impression"

"godric i do nott know what i am,but i know i have a gift and it has been leading me towards destinies are somehow intertwined,i could not lose you"

"your heart and intentions are pure but i cannot accept your explanation" he informs me while standing and helping me up

"You need to believe me i know our happiness is tied to eachother im give me time to prove it,ive seen your memories,i know about your past and im aware you wanted to meet the sun as a way to atone for all the pain and blood shed youve caused but the thing is you dont have to keep punishing yourself you deserve happiness and im meant to help you find it" My cheeks now tinted with the beginning of a blush slightly emberassed from my rant

"I have lived and experienced many is no forgiveness for me neither is there happiness.I know you are doing what your heart tells you but i do not ask for such has been a distinct honor to meet you young luna goodbye".

Desperate to stop him i reach for his hand and for the first time im aware someone else is experiencing the scene with me.A little girl probably no more than 3 years old is running around a garden at night,laughing and smiling,her pitch black hair pulled into pigtails swaying with her movements,Blue eyes wide and alight with excitement suddenly she turns and runs towards 2 people in the distance sitting on a porch,the little girl cupping something in her hand

"look,mommy daddy,see what i got its sooooo pretty can i pwease keep it pwease!" she squeals as she nears them i can start to make out an outline of a woman sitting in between the legs of who i assume is her husband both facing their daughter,the husbands arms around the wife.

I watch intently not sure of where this is little girl jumps into her moms arms and opens her hand to reveal a butterfly resting on the palm of her hand,the parents faces are finally clear as they look down at their baby girl with love and adoration,it takes me a while to register that the couple is godric and i with our daughter talking to her lovingly before looking at vision fading as he presses a soft tender kiss on my lips and the little girls squeals of "eeeewwwwww!" can be heard"

Back to reality godric looks at me with his eyes glazed over as if deep in thought fighting an internal battle."You are welcome to stay in my home,i feel responsible for you but it does not change what has been said,i am vampire,i will not let myself reach happiness when i have taken it from so many,goodnight luna."

With those parting words he leaves and i breathe a sigh of relief knowing that he is atleast giving it a now im the one left confused,not able to take my mind off of that vision,wondering endlessly...

Is it actually real?


	6. Chapter 6

Its been nearly a month and still nothing has and i have not spoken since that fateful night,he has allowed me to be homeschooled but still i never see him he avoids me like the plague and every night when i hope to catch him alone there are always vampires here at the nest drinking talking trying to gain a moment of godrics tim as he sits upon his throne overlooking them all like a father watches his children.

You would think with him no longer being sheriff that the gatherings here would cease but no,the dallas vampires hold alot of respect for godric and still consider him the authority here title or loyalty stands with him if not as their sheriff definately as a very old vampire who is wise and just not to mention powerful.

Since godric has avoided any contact with me ive decided to live regularly for a up during the day and sleep at night like a regular person and ive even started applying for jobs to ocupy my time in hopes of not driving myself now its past midnight and logically i should stay in my room with a house full of vamps but unfortunately my stomach doesnt understand logic.

Not bothering to change out of my sleepwear consisting of white knitted crpped tank top and matching shorts figuring i wont run into anyone seeing as i doubt theyll be cooking themselves up something in the kitchen so i tip toe along trying to be as quiet as possible i reach the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief a little too early.

A fraction of a second later a vampire appears in front of my virtually eye raping me making me regret the dicision to not change.I try to back away slowly but i know there is no use no matter what he would catch me my only hope is that if he caught me godric would stop him from draining me dry.

"mmm you smell...different,so good" he whispers in a way i guess is supposed to be seductive but just comes off creepy.

He sniffs my neck inhaling deeply backing me into a start going through my mind numbing my brain i start freaking out wanting him to stop touching me i go to push him and something inside me snaps and i feel a power surge through me and next thing i know there is a white light emanating from my hands that pushes him back.

Its not enough to do real damage but definately enough to stun him for a second.I turn ad run and just as i feel his fingers brush against my skin godric appears and pins him to the wall "what may i ask is going on here?" even now he directs the question toward the guy and not me.

"just having a little fun,i got thirsty for some fresh blood" the vampire tells him looking smug probably thinking godric will take his side

"lucas this child is a guest of mine i would prefer it if she stay in the condition you found her in" with that godric steps back and lets him go.

The vamp i now know is named lucas bows his head in understanding and half turns towards me and takes in my appearance "you should not tempt vampires they will drain you and it will have been out of your own doing" he scolds me and leaves using his enhanced speed and im left there dumbfounded,

did he just really say that to me none of this was my fault ugh longer hungry but instead now angry i go to my rooom call a cab and change into a tight fitting blood red dress that barely goes passed my butt,i grab a leather jacket and thrown on black heels and put my hair im gonna get scolded for doing nothing i might as well go out and actually do something.

Leaving through the back door there is a cab waiting for me there,i get in and tell him to take me to the hottest club in the city not being familiar with this arrive in front of a club that has a waiting line that wraps around the block.I pay the driver and step out into the chilly night air.I go to make my way to the back of the line when i change my mind,i dont know how but i am getting in without waiting.

I dont care if people get mad im not following rules tonight im just letting go and having what anyone thinks.I put on a flirty smile as i reach the gives me a once over paying close attention to my long toned legs and nods lifting the velvet rope he lets me the place is packed and the atmosphere is just as loaded thickening the air with a haze of emotions and the smell of stale alcohol and cheap perfume.

Once in the midst of the crowd it gets hot so i remove my jacket leaving it somewhere random.I go to the bar handing my fake i.d i ask for a scotch not a little girl i dont do martinis or any of that fruity crap.I down my rink in one gulp when someone comes up behind guy discreetly smells my neck before sitting next to me.

The moment i see him i know he is a even listening to whatever cheesy pick up line he used i get up and leave pushing past people until im in the middle of the myself to the sound of the bass,to the beat of the music i sway my hips in sink with the rythm.I dance by myself ocassionally feeling guys walk up.

I would induldge them for a couple minutes,just enough to tease then go off to dance by myself again.I feel sexy,strong and empowered not like the useless little girl godric has made sure to treat me pass and im exhausted.I lost concentration almost an hour ago and since then everytime someones skin brushed mine i got a vision,a glimpse into their lives.

At this moment i need to be alone my brain is on overload and severely lacking oxygen so i leave miraculously finding my jacket.I walk home to have time to settle night is dark there doesnt seem to be a single star shining and the moon is hiding behing a screen of streets are empty leaving me on my own with my thoughts just the way i wanted it.

Taking off my heels i carry them in my hand and begin to hum to myself,closing my is fine until i hear a noise not far from me and snap my eyes open turning to look in the direction of the sound but there is nothing.

I must be a little jumpy maybe even slightly paranoid it couldve been a cat or something so i ignore it but it seems like as the minutes pass my body is on high alert,i feel eyes on my causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand.

i whirl around doing a 360 turn viewing my sorrounding but once again im not dumb enough to not trust my instincts though so i take off at a run.A blur goes past my eyes and the next second im pulled into an alleyway shoved against a brick wall a hand around my in the darkness i can tell who it is,the vampire from the club.

"We meet again,you thought you could get rid of me so easily? well think again" he smirks and sinks his fangs violently into my is gonna kill me,if id listened to him i wouldnt be dying now.

Thats the last thing i register before darkness consumes my vision swallowing me whole bringing me down.


End file.
